


Jealousy

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Maeshima x everyone (from wikipedia page)
Relationships: Himekawa Izumi/Maeshima Kensei, Jounouchi Souta/Maeshima Kensei, Kiriyama Itsuki/Maeshima Kensei, Kubota Tomoyuki/Maeshima Kensei, Maeshima Kensei/Everyone, Maeshima Kensei/Himuro Taiga, Maeshima Kensei/Ishikawa Hajime, Maeshima Kensei/Ishikawa Susumu, Maeshima Kensei/Kuonji Noa, Maeshima Kensei/Kurayoshi Toranosuke, Maeshima Kensei/Mochizuki Akimitsu, Maeshima Kensei/Mochizuki Yukimitsu, Maeshima Kensei/Sasugai Hayato, Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo, Maeshima Kensei/Terauchi Shoutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakura23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/gifts).



In a world where Maeshima Kensei just seems so irresistible to basically every male ever. In a normal day, Maeshima would have to sneak around just so he could get to class without being caught. It is usually useless though.

"Kensei, you're finally here." Sasugai is literally standing outside the school gates for him. "Sasugai..." Maeshima almost deflates. "Kensei, I said many times to just call me Hayato. We will be future lovers after all." Sasugai makes his way towards Maeshima.

"Kensei, I made a lunch box for you." Kubota rushes over with a wrapped up lunch box. Maeshima smiles awkwardly as he accepts the lunch box. "Thanks Kubota." Maeshima gave a small smile to Kubota. Maeshima didn't want to say 'no' to anyone.

Sasugai glares at Kubota. “Let’s just head to class alright?” Maeshima says as he ushers the both of them into the school. Himekawa passes them but stops when he realises Maeshima is there. “Maeshima.” The purple haired boy called out.

Maeshima stopped and turned around to look at Himekawa. “Good morning.” Maeshima greets with a smile on his face. Himekawa felt like he had been shot by cupid many times. “I wanted to ask if you’re okay with eating lunch with me later?” Himekawa asks.

”Of course. I’ll see you during lunch.” Maeshima said and with that, made his way to his own classroom. Thank god he had been early, or he would have gotten into trouble with the teachers. He laid his head on the table. Maeshima sighs. It is tiring.

It’s going to be a pain during lunch.

~~~

Maeshima makes his way to lunch. He easily finds Himekawa who sat at their usual seat. Maeshima sat opposite of the purple haired boy with the lunch box Kubota gave him. “Is that made by Tomoyuki?” Himekawa asks as he eyes the lunch box wrapped in a cute patterned cloth. “Uh, yea.” Maeshima smiles awkwardly as he unwraps the box.

“Kiriyama said I had to watch my diet and Kubota volunteered to make my lunch.” Maeshima answers as he opens the lunch box. It was a very cute character bento with the words ‘I love you’ in the middle. Maeshima sighs softly but picked up the chopsticks and started eating. Surprisingly, Kubota has good cooking skills.

In the midst of eating, Himekawa reached out his hands. He looks at Maeshima before asking, “May I?” “Yea, yea, sure.” Maeshima says and Himekawa picks a rice grain off Maeshima’s cheek. “You’re such a messy eater.” Himekawa chuckles. “Yea, sorry ‘bout that.” Maeshima scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Himekawa then places the grain of rice in his mouth. “Tastes good.” Himekawa smiles.

“How could you steal him from your seniors, Himekawa?” Kiriyama is standing next to their table. “Kiriyama that is cheating.” Terauchi pulls Kiriyama away to stand next to Maeshima. “Oh no you don’t.” Kiriyama pushes Terauchi away to just stand next to Maeshima.

Out of nowhere, Maeshima was pulled away by someone. “Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.” Akimitsu pulls Maeshima away from the cafeteria. “Akimitsu, you shouldn’t be fighting with your brother for the same boy.” Yukimitsu says which makes Akimitsu stop aruptly causing Maeshima to crash into the older’s back. “There is no such thing as older or younger when it comes to love.” Akimitsu talks back.

Jounouchi literally picks Maeshima up and ran away with the boy resting in his arms. “Don’t worry, no one will get you now.” Jonouchi says as he runs through those hallways with Maeshima in his arms. Maeshima sighs internally, chaos isn’t even close to over. The bell signalling the end of lunch rang, literally saved from the chaos, by the bell. It would have been much more worse if it went on, literal fights would happen. It made Jonouchi put Maeshima down.

“I’ll see you later, my love.” Jounouchi says before running of to his own class. Maeshima also making his way towards his own classroom as well. If you think lunch was already chaotic, well I suggest you think again.

~~~

School ended rather quickly and well training came faster than Maeshima thought. Now he is standing in between the Ishikawa brothers. “Are you going to say anything?” Maeshima asks as he looks at them. Each of them had taken one of his hands, Hajime on his right and Susumu on his left.

The Ishikawa brothers look at Maeshima before turning to look at their fronts once again. Their grip on Maeshima’s hands seem to be just slightly tighter than they had been. Maeshima chuckles awkwardly as his hands felt the pressure of their grips.

“That is foul play!” Kuonji shouts as he stood in the way of the three people. “We” “will” “end” “you” the Ishikawa brothers said one after another. “Hey, calm down a little, there is absolutely no need to resort to violence.” Maeshima hopes to settle whatever before it gets out of hand.

“Okay.” The Ishikawa brothers smiles as they look at Maeshima and the walk past Kuonji. “Do not ignore me!” Kuonji protests as he matches his pace with the two brothers as well as Maeshima. “He is mine.” Kuonji says as he tries to break the brothers and Maeshima up. “He is ours.” Hajime and Susumu glared at Kuonji.

“Stop hogging him.” Shinozaki calls out from behind. “We were here first, so we get priority.” The Ishikawa brothers say in unison. They ever only say a word at a time whenever they are together, completing the sentence together. “Alright, alright. Calm down. Maeshima is right here, don’t fight.” Himuro just tries to calm the situation down, which Maeshima is very thankful for.

“I am going to be late for my practice.” Maeshima reminds. “More competition huh.” Kurayoshi comments but they all made their way to the rink Maeshima has practice at.

~~~

The big group of 7 people walked into the skating rink. “Why are they here?” Kiriyama is the first to comment on the irrelevant people. “You don’t get to hog him, Itsuki.” Himuro says as he places an arm around Maeshima. “This is our team practice, I’m pretty sure we are entitled to the privacy.” Terauchi says as he folds his arm across the chest.

“Don’t cross my limits okay?” Yukimitsu says in a sweet voice, as he places the basket of towels down on the floor. Jounouchi cracked his knuckles and Sasugai picked up something from the floor. Maeshima sighs which made everyone stop in place.

“What’s wrong?” Sasugai asks. Maeshim looked up, his eyes scan the group of people around him. “You really need to stop such behaviour. I am still not attached, so there is no need to fight to this extent. I’ll hang out with whoever and whenever, as long as you ask properly.

Everyone was so stunned by what Maeshima has just said. Maeshima chuckles, before showing everyone his beautiful smile. “I love you all, so please don’t fight, alright?” Maeshima says. Everyone didn’t know what to do, so they just agreed not to pick up weapons and fight.


End file.
